


With the courage of the dawn

by MessedUpHair



Series: Rise and Fall [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Bad English, Delitoonz is my BROTP, Homesickness, Hope you enjoy, I Tried, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, a little bit of swearing, i can´t write letters, luke loves his cat, ohmtoonz, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair
Summary: Luke finally has time to write a letter home to his beloved Ryan.(This will turn into a real serie eventually)





	With the courage of the dawn

_My dear Ryan,_

 

 

_it´s been a while since I wrote to you. The base had gotten attacked, many got injured and we had to flee. Jon broke his arm and still needs medical care – you can´t even imagine his whining. This idiot is so uncoordinated, he can´t even drink without spilling it everywhere. He´s not making many friends with that tactic, but I am stuck with him. He wouldn´t make it through life without me. And honestly, I don´t know how he made it before we met. Must have been his family. ~~I almost didn´t made it out alive and I probably would have died without him.~~ I am fine, just a few scratches. Jon helped me and won´t let me forget that anytime soon, I fear. I´m sure, he will remind me for the rest of my life._

  
_It must be near the first snow at home, right? Maybe there will be snow when my letter arrives. Promise me to keep Princess away from the white cold, yea? She absolutely hates it and it´s a bitch to get her dry. One year she got scared by the snow on my window still, freaked out and jumped out on the roof, only to land in one feet deep snow. Since then, she´s traumatised. But enjoy the snow for me, alright? It´s hot here and I am sick of this heat, but the nights are cold and beautiful. I´ve told you already, but the stars remind me of ~~you~~ home. They shine above my head just like they do at home. I think, I´ll take you to a planetarium when I´m back and show you all the constellations me and Jon found. We don´t have a lot of time to do that now, work is keeping us busy and tired. But at least the food is better here than at our first base!_

  
_I have to keep it short, post is leaving early in the morning and I still have to give them my letter! There won´t be any more soon and I´m sorry. But I try to get one to you at Christmas. I´m sure Mom and Dad will invite you over, if they already haven´t. Please go and be happy for me._   
_Stay save._

 

_Yours with love,_

  
_Luke._

 

_P.S.: Keep Princess away from the snow! I mean it!! Her fur is a bitch to get dry!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So you found my new work for this AU! I hope you enjoyed it and it´s not terrible. English is not my first language so please go easy on me. I just recently started to write in English. May the readers have mercy on my writing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you were somewhat entertained and you have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> (Kudos may help to continue this series but scientist are not sure about that yet. So there is only one way to find out!)


End file.
